<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SMIB]告白的喷水广场 by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140067">[SMIB]告白的喷水广场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas'>Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>学园祭+女仆咖啡厅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SMIB]告白的喷水广场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>志摩忙完戏剧部的排练，发现伊吹不见了，他找到提前下台的王子：“看到伊吹去哪儿了吗？”<br/>
九重正忙着和头顶上巨大的王冠搏斗，听到他这么问，也是抬起头四下看看：“伊吹学长的话刚才还在这里啊……”<br/>
“伊吹同学的话，”桔梗老师悠悠道，“刚才被小羽麦拉走了。”<br/>
志摩皱眉，解开肩膀上吟游诗人的斗篷，工工整整叠好收起：“那老师我去找一下他。”<br/>
他和经常串门的伊吹不同，其实不太记得清小羽麦是哪个班的，只能顺着走廊一路找过去。<br/>
刚走出楼梯转角，他远远地就看到小羽麦在和伊吹说话，对方今天穿了一身白色的衣服，阳光透过窗户照在身上直接能反光。<br/>
志摩缓缓停下脚步，小羽是麦背对着他的，而伊吹虽然面朝他的方向，却因为过分投入在交谈里，完全没注意到远处有人。<br/>
小羽麦不知道跟伊吹说了什么，对方居然还脸红起来，然后笑得傻乎乎的，举起双手贴在脸颊边上比出两个OK的手势。<br/>
现在变成了他不能加入的气氛，刺眼的阳光令志摩更紧地眯起眼睛，站在原地等俩人说完话。<br/>
还没放弃吗，这家伙。<br/>
伊吹喜欢小羽麦的事情，志摩早就知道，毕竟两个人的第一次见面还算是他促成的。<br/>
那会儿他俩刚退出音乐部不久，桔梗老师问他有没有兴趣来戏剧部帮忙，志摩看看旁边明明无聊到快要挠墙却还嘴硬的伊吹，拎起他衣服后领把他也捎上。<br/>
负责服装和偶尔的钢琴伴奏的小羽麦那天刚好在，志摩亲眼见到伊吹的眼睛变成了爱心的形状，嘴里还念叨着“好可爱真的好可爱魔神级别的可爱”，志摩怕他被自己口水呛到，给了他后脑勺一个手刀把人停下来。<br/>
接着他俩作为戏剧部编外成员扎了根，志摩帮着润色剧本，偶尔和伊吹一起弄弄音乐的剪辑，剩下的时间看着对方帮小羽麦缝衣服，他以前都不知道伊吹原来擅长针线活。<br/>
想起对方捏着手机傻乐的样子，志摩突然觉得心里憋着一口闷气，这时那两个人刚好说完了话，眼见小羽麦要转过身，他下意识后撤一步躲到墙后面。<br/>
摸着胸口把这口气吐掉，志摩重新走出去，装作不经意的样子：“伊吹……啊，小羽麦也在啊，你好。”<br/>
小羽麦圆圆的眼睛亮了起来，小跑两步站到他面前：“志摩学长！排练结束了吗？衣服怎么样，合身吗？”<br/>
“很合身，谢谢你。”对远处伊吹的“我也帮忙了哦”视而不见，志摩专心地对小羽麦说：“每次都麻烦你做新衣服，辛苦了。”<br/>
“没事，我自己也喜欢，再说了还有伊吹学长来帮忙。”小羽麦回头看了眼吊儿郎当往这边走的伊吹：“志摩学长的斗篷就是伊吹学长缝的。”<br/>
“欸——是这样吗——那还真是辛苦了——”<br/>
“太不诚恳了小志摩。”伊吹抱怨着，搂住他肩膀往下一压：“我可是熬了整整两个夜呢！”<br/>
难怪前几天一直在课上睡觉，志摩没接话，小羽麦听到这个倒是立马道歉：“真的吗？对不起伊吹学长，我不知道会那么麻烦……”<br/>
“没有没有，没事啦！一点都不麻烦，真的！”伊吹一边摆手，一边把求助的眼神递给志摩：快帮我快帮我！<br/>
志摩故作夸张地翻了个白眼，对小羽麦道：“没关系的，这家伙平时闲的要死，正好让他发泄一下多余的精力。说起来会熬两个晚上难道不是你自己拖拖拉拉的原因吗？”<br/>
“是啊，所以小羽麦不用介意的，真的！”伊吹咬着牙，等把小羽麦哄走了以后，在他耳边恶狠狠道：“我就应该把系带再剪一截！”<br/>
“你剪一截我不会系松点吗？”根本不拿他的威胁当回事，反正衣服也做好了，和以往一样非常合身，志摩问：“小羽麦找你干什么？”<br/>
“嗯？也没什么啦……啊，我们一会儿吃啥？”<br/>
他这拙劣的转移话题的方法反倒更勾起了志摩的好奇心，他斜着眼睛看此刻左顾右盼的伊吹：“秘密？”<br/>
“那倒不是……就是小羽麦她们班要办咖啡厅嘛，问我能不能也来帮忙。毕竟，用小志摩的话来说，我可是闲人一个呢。”<br/>
伊吹故意鼓起脸颊又想往他身上挂，被志摩拿胳膊肘架开：“那不是给你制造机会吗？”<br/>
“什么机会啊？”<br/>
真傻还是假傻，不过难怪伊吹今天明明是休息日，还非要陪他来排练，难道是认定小羽麦会在吗？<br/>
“你不是还没放弃小羽麦吗？”<br/>
志摩的本意只是随口一说，没想到伊吹还结巴上了：“什……！没，没有啊……不是，我不是……”<br/>
他看着伊吹的样子，冷不丁抛出一句：“……早点放弃比较好，都要毕业了。”<br/>
伊吹没因为他这突如其来的冷箭而沮丧，只是嘀咕一句知道了，然后突然问道：“小志摩才是……还喜欢桔梗老师吗？”<br/>
青春期的男孩子对成熟美丽的女老师怎么可能没有一点点动心。但是早在看到对方的丈夫领着孩子来接她下班之前，志摩萌动的春心就已经变成尊敬。倒是伊吹对于老师有丈夫和孩子这件事大惊失色，还破天荒地请志摩吃了一礼拜乌冬面。直到志摩实在是不想再吃，才告诉他自己其实没受多大打击。伊吹也没生气，可能当他还在嘴硬，又改给他买了一个礼拜的蜜瓜包。<br/>
“之前就跟你说了，我是尊敬桔梗老师，不是你想的什么呜呼呼的意思。”志摩盯着自己的脚尖，听到伊吹唔了一声：“走吧，吃饭了。”<br/>
“哦……斗篷长度合适吗？”<br/>
已经习惯他跳跃的思维，志摩回答：“嗯，很完美。” </p><p>周一就要正式表演，所以周日还得排练。<br/>
伊吹照例跟着他过来，这次小羽麦也在，志摩在台上排练能看到两颗脑袋凑在一起说小话。<br/>
明明昨天已经对好过的音乐，今天奇怪地又变得不对劲起来，中间调试的时候，凑在一起的俩人爆出了一阵笑声。<br/>
志摩看着他俩极其同步的以手掩口，旁边的九重说话，他才察觉自己咬住了脸颊内侧：“伊吹学长，真的很闲啊。”<br/>
志摩看他，九重又说：“难道学长没有自己的部活要负责吗？天天跟在这里……”<br/>
“照你这个话说，我也很闲。”九重的目光向他投来，志摩耸耸肩：“毕竟我也不是戏剧部的人。”<br/>
“志摩学长不是参与演出了吗？”<br/>
“伊吹没有帮忙干活么？上次演出你的衣服不是他帮忙做的吗？”<br/>
九重从鼻子里哼了一声，没过两秒，他转而问：“所以伊吹学长被音乐部踢出来，是真的吗？”<br/>
“不是，我和伊吹是自己主动退部的。”<br/>
起因是乐团里有人丢了钱包，二话不说怪罪到伊吹头上。尽管志摩那个时候和他一起在乐团的排练室里等着练习，对方还是把矛头对准伊吹不放，一口咬定就是他偷了自己的钱包，原因可笑到幼儿园小孩都能反驳：因为伊吹家境不好。<br/>
伊吹当时脸色铁青，但是出乎意料地忍让，他微微看了眼志摩，之后很冷静地说叫对方去查监控。对方把他的容忍当成证据确凿，得意洋洋地揪着伊吹的衣领，说他再不把钱包交出来，就把事情报告到教导主任那里去。那家伙还扭过头来对志摩说：“你这种好学生，不应该跟这种家伙一起玩吧，志摩。”<br/>
对方脏兮兮的手指和伊吹干净的衬衫形成鲜明的对比，志摩一把攥住他的手腕，那人没想到志摩真的会来出头，加上他使上狠劲儿，痛呼一声后放开伊吹。<br/>
志摩也随即放手，但是他一脸嫌恶地将自己的手在裤子上掸了掸，随后换了只手去拉伊吹的：“如果有问题，还请各位尽管去找老师，去查监控。但是请你在确认了真相以后，能够还伊吹一个公道。啊，退部申请我们会交给部长的，不劳各位费心。”<br/>
回家路上伊吹一直没说话，志摩也没提刚才的事，等到快到他家了，伊吹突然说：“对不起啊小志摩，害你也得退出音乐部。”<br/>
“那种地方没什么好待的。”志摩斩钉截铁道：“你不会以为你退部了，我还能忍的下去吧？”<br/>
“可是小志摩唱歌真的很好听，退部很浪费啊……”伊吹的脚尖扒拉着地上的石子。<br/>
“那我们自己组个乐队就行了。”他说：“而且当时你帮了我，现在我帮你，应该的。”<br/>
伊吹是高二下半学期转学来的，去的是志摩隔壁班。按理说他和伊吹应该没交集，但是一天放学后他被高年级学长堵住的时候，被伊吹撞了个正着。志摩既优秀又早熟，在一些同龄人甚至比他大的人眼里看来格格不入，他没少因为各种莫名其妙的理由被人找茬。<br/>
他被人堵在厕所里，一群人花式上演弹舌大法，志摩一边往后缩躲着他们的口水，一边百无聊赖地想着去接弟弟又得晚了。本来他以为这群人腻了就会回去，谁想有个学长抓起笤帚，命令他进去隔间，想把他困在里面。<br/>
往常志摩可能不太在意，但是今天他是真的要去接最小的弟弟回家，耽误不得。正想着怎么脱身的时候，门口传来了一个声音：“哎？老师是叫我来这边找他的呀，我走错了吗……啊！学长们好！你们这是在干什么呢？”<br/>
刹那间所有人都扭头瞅向声音的来源，志摩看到有个高个子男生站在门口，挠着头：“我不是故意打扰各位的，就是年级主任刚才叫我来这边找她嘛，但是我没找到人……请问各位看到中野老师了吗？”<br/>
“啧，那个死老太婆还在学校吗……”中野老师是出了名的严厉，别的老师会对校园霸凌网开一面的话，她可不会。领头的学长骂了两句，扭头指着志摩：“算你小子运气好！走了！”<br/>
高个子男生被匆匆逃走的人挤到了一边：“啊学长们你们没见到中野老师吗……走得好快！”<br/>
“当然快了。”志摩说：“他们可不想被中野老师抓到在闹事。”<br/>
“说的也是啊，虽然我只见过中野老师一回，但是她看上去真的挺可怕的……我们也走吧？”<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
对方一步迈上来，拉起他的手腕就跑，志摩被他拽得踉跄，但还是跟上了他的步伐：“要是被他们发现我是诓他们的，我们就惨了啊！非要打架也不是打不过，但是我转学第一天嘛，还是低调点比较好吧。”<br/>
这人体力也太好了吧！志摩被他牵着跑得有些上气不接下气，对方还能跟没事人一样侃侃而谈，从自己姓甚名谁介绍到最喜欢的学科再到邻居家的小猫昨天生了，几只来着，五只小猫？<br/>
跑出学校两个街区，对方才慢下脚步，志摩稀里糊涂地发现这居然还是自己家的方向，甩开他的手，志摩撑着膝盖喘气：“等……你……笨蛋……”<br/>
“为什么就笨蛋两个字说得清楚啊！”<br/>
“因为……因为你，就是笨……蛋……”他干得嗓子都快冒烟，那家伙还在说些跑步的时候嘴不能张开太大会嗓子痛的废话，气得他火冒三丈：“不是你突然拉着我跑步我怎么会嗓子疼啊！”<br/>
“可是刚才你看起来还挺不妙的哎。”对方，是叫伊吹蓝好像，叉着腰，一脸无辜地看着志摩：“我也算是帮了你一把吧？”<br/>
“我自己能处理。”志摩先是反射性地回答，跟着马上就觉得是有点失礼：“……不过还是谢了。你刚才说你是转学过来的？”<br/>
“对！我是四班的。”<br/>
“那是隔壁班啊……啊，顺带一提，我叫志摩一未。”手机在裤兜里震起来，志摩掏出来一看，是大哥发在家庭群组里的，说自己今天早下班已经把弟弟都接回家了。<br/>
志摩这才松了口气，他可不想回家被弟弟告状说他没尽到哥哥的职责，他直起腰对着伊吹：“多谢了，刚才，但是……”<br/>
“嗯？我记得谁说自己能搞定来着？”对方笑嘻嘻地调侃他。<br/>
志摩不接茬：“但是你这样也会被他们盯上的。”<br/>
“无所谓啊。”伊吹挥挥手，看上去是真的无所谓：“我都习惯了。”<br/>
他哑口无言，然后伊吹说：“啊我好渴，志摩我们去买凉凉的东西吃吧？”<br/>
志摩的思绪被他拐跑，回过神来俩人已经坐在小卖部门外吃雪糕。<br/>
伊吹问了他学校里的部活都有什么，志摩大体说完，伊吹点头：“音乐部好像很有意思，我倒是会弹点吉他。”<br/>
“你……跑得很快吧？”志摩想起伊吹刚才的跑步姿势，一看就是专门训练过：“不去参加田径部吗？”<br/>
“不去。”伊吹忙着舔雪糕，回过来的话含糊不清：“我已经决定不跑步了。没什么意思。”<br/>
志摩没再说别的，他和伊吹第一次见面，对方又这么奇怪，他觉得还是少深究为妙。<br/>
谁知道第二天，伊吹在走廊上看到了他，隔着一走廊的人大喊：“小志摩——早安——”<br/>
志摩在那一刻绝望地意识到，他可能结下了一个了不得的孽缘。<br/>
回忆又被笑声打断，这回伊吹在下面双手合十跟他讨饶，志摩威胁地冲他竖起一根手指，得到一溜疯狂点头后，继续排练。 </p><p>学园祭当天，志摩惯例问伊吹：“演出要给你留位置吗？”<br/>
“留！”伊吹着急忙慌地吞下嘴里的面包：“但是我可能要晚一点才能过去。”<br/>
“我知道，给小羽麦帮忙对吧？排练完我也可以去帮一下。”<br/>
“那就不用了！”<br/>
挑起眉，志摩狐疑地瞧着他：“……为什么？”<br/>
“……你不是，要专心晚上的演出吗？不来也完全没问题，我一个人帮她就够了……”伊吹说得支支吾吾。<br/>
他脑筋一转：“我是电灯泡？”<br/>
“不是！不是因为这个！”伊吹有点着急：“总之……哎呀小志摩忙你自己的就行了！别的不要你操心……”<br/>
“知道了。”看他跟那天似的又脸红，志摩先应下来，他是知道了，又不是答应了，一会儿的事一会儿再说：“那一会儿见？”<br/>
“嗯！一会儿见，小志摩！”然后还不忘警告他：“不许来啊！”<br/>
志摩敷衍地一歪脑袋，腹诽道：好像真去了伊吹还能拿他怎么样似的。<br/>
最后一遍排练完，他不光去了小羽麦的班，还带上了九重。<br/>
走到她班级门口，志摩才明白伊吹刚才极力抗拒的原因，小羽麦班级准备的活动是女仆咖啡厅。<br/>
志摩心里骤然升起一股不详的预感，乍一看服务员全是娇小可爱的女孩子，可是……<br/>
“欢迎光临……啊，志摩学长，九重同学！”小羽麦穿着执事的衣服站在门口：“志摩学长，难道是来找伊吹学长的吗？”<br/>
他现在倒宁愿自己没有来：“……小羽麦，别告诉我……”<br/>
“欢迎光……啊——”熟悉的声音发出一声惨叫：“小志摩？！不是说不要来了嘛！”<br/>
志摩勉强睁开眼，站在他面前的是，穿着女仆装的伊吹。<br/>
伊吹身材修长他知道，对方倒三角身型，长手长脚，周末穿私服出门的时候是标准的衣服架子。<br/>
他只是……不知道原来伊吹穿裙子……居然也很好看。<br/>
伊吹穿着长款的女仆装，经典的黑白配色，裙摆下沿能看到露出的白色袜子，居然还穿着一双绸带的绑带圆头皮鞋，带着跟。而且头顶上，伊吹的头顶上立着一对黑色的尖尖耳朵，和别人头上的猫耳截然不同，像是某种犬耳。<br/>
志摩和伊吹相顾无言，只有小羽麦拉着伊吹的胳膊开心地对志摩说：“好看吗，志摩学长？是我特意给伊吹学长做的。头顶上的耳朵是仿照杜宾的耳朵，因为上次学长不是说伊吹学长很像杜宾犬吗，所以就做了这样的设计。”<br/>
理智上他知道小羽麦是在询问他觉得裙子好不好看，情感上却好像是被人问觉得伊吹好不好看，志摩吞了口口水，不论是哪个他都不能说谎：“嗯……挺好看的。”<br/>
伊吹的脸唰地红到耳根，他尴尬地清清嗓子：“啊……那，两位里面请吧。”<br/>
打九重那里飘来一句提问：“学长不说经典台词吗？”<br/>
这回伊吹反应倒是超快：“才不说！小九想得美！”<br/>
坐下以后伊吹给他俩点单，全程只面朝九重，留个志摩半拉后脑勺。索性这会儿志摩也没心思跟他计较，匆匆点了杯咖啡，就把伊吹送走了。<br/>
九重看他这样子，有些欲言又止：“学长……”<br/>
志摩把手掌横在他面前：“别说了。”<br/>
“倒是也不用说了。”对方的声音里透出一丝得意。<br/>
志摩长长地叹了口气，没法争辩。<br/>
过了没多久，伊吹端着他俩的饮料过来，非常仓促地撂下杯子，拔腿就跑。<br/>
志摩和九重同时端起杯子抿了一口，俩人脸上的表情差出了十里地。<br/>
现在九重看他的眼神确实像是在看神经病：“志摩学长，你这也能喝得下去吗……”<br/>
志摩神色平静：“很好喝啊。”<br/>
伊吹应该是额外撒了糖，是他喜欢的甜度，不多不少正正好。<br/>
志摩在咖啡厅的短短时间里，伊吹总共撞了一次门，崴了两次脚，差点三次把盘子弄翻，完全不知道怎么掩饰自己的心乱如麻。<br/>
志摩叹气，跟九重说：“咱们走吧。”他怕一会儿伊吹把咖啡厅布景都给拆了，小羽麦要伤心的。<br/>
站起身来，伊吹终于直视他：“小志摩要走了吗？”<br/>
“嗯，省得在这儿耽误你工作。”<br/>
志摩意有所指，伊吹抿嘴，扭头问小羽麦：“小羽麦，我出去一下？”<br/>
“九重，你先回去吧。”他知道伊吹是有话想说，直接把九重支走。<br/>
找了个没人的地方，志摩看伊吹还是有些扭捏：“你别扭半天不肯告诉我，就是这个啊。”<br/>
“啊……我怕小志摩笑话我嘛。”伊吹垂着眼睛，迅速地一眨一眨，裙子被他紧紧攥着。<br/>
志摩盯着他白皙的胳膊：“……还挺可爱的。”<br/>
“我就说……啊？”<br/>
“不可笑。”<br/>
“……你刚才不是这么说的！”<br/>
伊吹作势要扑上来，脚底下一拌，志摩赶紧接住他：“穿着高跟鞋不要乱动啊笨蛋！”<br/>
“那你把刚才的话重新说一遍！”<br/>
“……我说，不可笑。”<br/>
“不是这句！”伊吹不依不饶。<br/>
志摩没办法，心一横：“我说，还挺可爱的。”<br/>
他头顶上的犬耳随着伊吹的动作晃悠两下，跟真的狗狗似的，被人夸奖了就拼命想要展示出喜悦的心情：“那我穿着女仆装去看你演出啊？”<br/>
“……想挨揍吗？”假装凶他，志摩犹豫了一下，问：“脚不疼吗？”<br/>
“还行……加了鞋垫，小羽麦说找了很久才找到合适的码数。”伊吹研究他的表情，解释道：“其实我也没站太久，一直都在后面帮忙来着，衣服就是小羽麦拿来闹的……”<br/>
“嗯。”他想起刚才执事装的小羽麦，和伊吹站在一起：“……和小羽麦的衣服挺配的。”<br/>
伊吹一听他这话，皱起眉，上下打量志摩，就在他要忍不住的当口，伊吹突然笑了：“小志摩，我要是有镜子，肯定得给你看看你现在的样子。”<br/>
“我什么样子？”<br/>
“就是你每次看到我和小羽麦在一起时的样子。”<br/>
“……不懂你在说什么。”<br/>
“我懂就行啦。”伊吹的表情现在倒是让他觉得有些不爽，有什么可骄傲的：“那天在走廊上，你以为我没看见你吗？”<br/>
话题的走向开始奇怪了，志摩深吸一口气：“我该回去了。”<br/>
伊吹抓着他不许他走：“演出还早得很呢，不然你肯定不会瞎跑出来找我。”<br/>
“……你想说什么？”<br/>
“唔，我本来是想听小志摩想说什么的，但是你肯定不会老实交代，那还是我说吧。”<br/>
志摩听见伊吹说：“我喜欢你，小志摩。”<br/>
志摩的脑子里一下涌入了一堆信息，他没有办法思考，只能从一堆岔路里随便挑一条来走：“愚人节换日子了？”<br/>
伊吹回答得特别认真：“没有哦，还是4月1，顺带一提今天是11月9号。”<br/>
“你和人打赌输了？”<br/>
“这个也没有，我才不是需要那种东西壮胆的人呢。”<br/>
这条路总该对了：“可是你喜欢水润润的女孩子。”<br/>
“但是小志摩也很水润润啊？唉为什么我身上没有镜子……”<br/>
志摩的声音冷了下来：“不要闹了，伊吹。”<br/>
伊吹本来弯弯的眼睛慢慢恢复到平时的样子，他用比刚才的认真还更认真百倍的态度说：“没有闹。而且——”<br/>
听他故意拉长音，志摩抱着手冷眼等他还有什么花招，结果伊吹的下一句让他血液冰凉：“是小志摩先偷亲我的，不是吗？”<br/>
是上个月，伊吹陪他打扫教室的那天。不，其实是反过来。<br/>
轮到伊吹值日，但是他前一天晚上为了复习考试熬了夜。这一年伊吹一直在学业上很努力，因为他说想和志摩去同一所大学，就算不是一个专业也行。其实志摩有想过填报一所要求低一些的大学，但是他不敢这么跟伊吹说，因为对方一定会非常愤怒。<br/>
下了最后一节课，伊吹还趴在桌子上睡，天气渐渐转凉，志摩的校服外套都被他拿走盖上，比他自己的那件短了一小截。志摩没叫他，默默地替他把教室打扫干净，然后坐到他伊吹前面的位置。<br/>
夕阳西下，伊吹的睫毛如同蝴蝶振翅般微颤，志摩盯着他的侧脸，高挺的鼻梁和微微分开的嘴唇。<br/>
喜欢这个人，喜欢这个笨蛋。<br/>
就算他心里装着别人，志摩也还是很喜欢他。<br/>
伊吹看到了他，总是能看到他。<br/>
在他需要帮助的时候，在他觉得心烦意乱的时候，在他认为应该隐藏的时候。<br/>
伊吹总是不厌其烦地看着他，锁坏了他就去修，迷路了他就来找，踩进沼泽里他就来救。<br/>
是个荒唐地依靠直觉，却总是很准确的家伙。<br/>
所以那天，志摩半是纯洁半是欲念地亲了伊吹的头顶。<br/>
志摩试了两次，都没能发出声音，第三次，他说：“伊吹……”<br/>
“你如果说是误会的话，说让我忘掉或者当做没发生过的话……我会非常非常非常生气的，小志摩。”<br/>
伊吹在用这种沉重的口气说话，是志摩令他生气，于是志摩闭上了嘴。<br/>
“我喜欢小志摩，是认真的。”<br/>
“我以为……”<br/>
“小羽麦是很可爱，可是就是我很重视的朋友而已。”伊吹捧起他的脸，动作是他从未展示出过的轻柔：“可是只有小志摩，只有你能让我——”他的手被伊吹握住，放上他的胸口：“像这样，心脏都要跳出来了。”<br/>
隔着衣物和皮肤，志摩却觉得手掌接触到的地方温度烫得吓人。<br/>
“如果这世界上有一个地方，能让我站也站不住坐也坐不住的，那就是小志摩的身旁了。同样的，能让我安心下来的地方，也只有你的身旁了。我相信小志摩，最相信你。”<br/>
伊吹的嘴唇离他的只有几厘米：“小志摩肯定不知道，你偷亲我的那天，我的心脏也是跳得这么快的……”<br/>
“那为了你的健康着想，我们现在应该分开？”明明他自己的心脏也跳得很快，已经和伊吹的同步，明明志摩说着这样的话，却忍不住还要凑上前。<br/>
“不要。”伊吹果断道，亲上了志摩的嘴唇。 </p><p>学园祭上戏剧部的演出格外成功，志摩比之前都更加投入，吟游诗人唱着歌还唱哭了好几个。<br/>
谢幕的时候，他给伊吹留的位置上坐了人，穿着女仆装的人大大咧咧的叉着腿坐，使劲儿鼓掌。<br/>
在回家的路上，志摩又夸了他斗篷做得合身，然后还夸了小羽麦，伊吹无奈地翻了个白眼：“小羽麦什么时候量过你的数据啊？傻瓜小志摩，你的衣服都是我做的！”<br/>
志摩倏地停下脚步，害得伊吹也一个急刹车：“改天，校服扣子的第二颗，你帮我加固一下吧。”<br/>
“行啊。”伊吹的斗志被点燃：“保证给你加固到谁都拽不下来！”<br/>
“还是得能拽下来的，你能拽下来就够了。”<br/>
“说的也是……要不你现在就给我得了？”<br/>
“我拒绝。”<br/>
“小志摩是小气鬼……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>